<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thunderbirds: Endgame by pokeranger21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048742">thunderbirds: Endgame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21'>pokeranger21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Thunderbirds AU, how the two youngest tracy's reacted to the snap, the snap, the two youngest all alone, thunders in the same universe as avengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How the tracy's reacted to Thano's snap. (blame godsliltippy for this, she gave me the idea on Tumblr)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Tracy/Original Female Character(s), Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds au</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thunderbirds: Endgame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/gifts">Godsliltippy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so the ages for this story are: (before the snap); Scott: 28, Virgil: 26, Kayo: 23, John: 22, Gordon 20, Alan 18</p><p>after the snap: Scott: 28, Virgil: 26 Kayo: 23, John: 22, Gordon: 25, Alan: 23</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Scott, there's few people trapped under some debris approximately 20 feet left from your location"</p><p>"FAB John," Scott said and walked in the direction, it was a relatively simple rescue, there had been an attack in New York and International rescue had gone and rescue survivors, Scott along with Alan were on one side and Virgil with Gordon one the other, and with John motoring them in space and with no danger of aftershocks or flooding...what could go wrong?</p><p>"Hey, John? how many more people are trapped?" Alan asked his space-bound brother, he was currently attending to a woman that had broken her leg and had just finished bandaging it up</p><p>"Scott's rescuing the last lot now," John said and Alan turned towards to where his brother was lifting a piece of wood, allowing the trapped people to climb out, suddenly Alan yet out a yell as he watched Scott's arm turn to dust, hearing a scream from behind him, he turned and saw that the same thing was happening to other people, he quickly turned back to Scott's direction, only to find him gone.</p><p>"John, what's going on?!"</p><p>"ALAN! JOHN'S MISSING!" EOS's voice greeted him instead of John's calming voice and Alan instantly panicked</p><p>"EOS, came down, what happened?"</p><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Gordon was helping out Virgil free some people that were trapped in a cafe, Gordon was currently digging through the debris with a pod while chatting to Virgil, suddenly he had reached the trapped victims and had cut communications so he could concentrate, once he had loaded them into the pod he made his way out, luckily no one was injured. Just before he reached the surface he heard a cry behind him, he looked about and saw that several people were turning to dust and completely disappeared, he focused on getting to the surface before comforting the victims the best he could.</p><p>"Hey Virgil, something weird just happened" he spoke into his sash, but got no response, he tried again, panic beginning to sink in "Virgil? Virgil? can you hear me? Scott? John? Alan?"</p><p>"Gordon?"</p><p>"Alan, thank god. some of the victims just turned into dust"</p><p>"Gordon listen to me, the same thing happened to Scott and John"</p><p>"what?! and I can't get a hold of Virgil, that means..."</p><p>"I'm coming towards you" Alan cut off communications and Gordon waited for his little brother to come, he didn't have to wait long as he saw the familiar red and blue coming towards him and tackling him to the ground, clinging onto him. similar to when they were kids and Alan had a nightmare, he would cling on to to the closest brother, and at the moment that brother was Gordon." what do you think happened?" Alan asked pulling away</p><p>"I'm not sure, let's head back to the island for now. think you can fly one?" Gordon said and Alan nodded</p><p>"but Scott said..."</p><p>"Alan, at the moment we don't have a choice, I'll load up the pod and follow you back in two"</p><p>"but what if you disappear?" Gordon pulled his brother in for another hug "Allie, if I was to disappear, I would have done so already" Gordon did his best to comfort his brother, but to be honest, he was also comforting himself.</p><p>"alright" Alan nodded and made his way back to one while Gordon climbed back in the pod and loaded it in, he was just doing the pre-flight checks when he heard one's engines roar past him, he then took off and contacted EOS, to meet them in the lounge as he knew the AI was more than capable of doing that.</p><p>Meanwhile, Alan tried to focus on flying one, but he couldn't. It felt weird flying one, sure he had done it before, but only with Scott's permission, he landed one back in its hanger and made his way to the lounge, expecting everyone to be there, but to his surprise, he only found Brains and MAX.</p><p>"Brains? where is everyone?" Alan asked with fear, he knew but he wanted to confirm it</p><p>"oh, A-Alan, w-well we were l-listening on your rescue w-when suddenly K-Kayo's arm s-started to d-disappear, soon more o-of her disappeared a-along with Grandma T-Tracy" Brains said, adjusting his glasses, next to him MAX beeped sadly</p><p>Alan sighed "oh man, the same thing happened to Scott, Virgil, and John!"</p><p>"o-oh my" Brains stuttered and Gordon entered the room, still clad in his uniform he took one look around the lounge and turned towards Alan</p><p>"the same thing happened to Grandma and Kayo?" Alan nodded and Gordon collapsed on the couch, pinching his nose "how the hell did this happen?"</p><p>"Think it was the Hood?" Alan asked and joined his brother</p><p>"I'm afraid not Alan" E0S's voice joined them, "I just found this video, I think you should watch it" she brought up a video where a man with a beard wearing dark blue clothes appeared.</p><p>"Hey, it's Captain America!" Alan exclaimed as they watched the video</p><p>"Hi everyone, most of you know me as Captain America, and by now I'm sure you've noticed that some people have turned to dust and there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for that. Today, the avengers fought against an alien named Thanos, who wanted to wipe out half of existence, thinking that the universe would be more peaceful..."</p><p>"half of existence?! is he crazy" Gordon whispered</p><p>"...the Avengers, fought their hardest and we thought we won because we destroyed the mind stone that was inside Vision's head, but he used the time stone to go back in time and grab it, thus allowing him to have all 6 stones; mind, soul, time, reality, power and space. combined these 6 stones allowed Thanos to wipe out half of existence, we have all lost people and we will honor them for now, for we must stick together and the Avengers will find Thanos. That's a promise"</p><p>The lounge was silent after watching the video, even MAX was silent until EOS broke it "I am currently receiving dozens of distress calls, people saying that their friends and family have disappeared"</p><p>"dismiss them EOS, there's nothing we can do," Gordon said leaning back, suddenly Penelope's portrait started to beep and her hologram appeared</p><p>"Gordon, Alan, nice to see you," she said in what appeared to be relief</p><p>"What can we help you with Lady P?"</p><p>"well, I'm afraid it's rather distressing but..."</p><p>"...Parker disappeared? we know, Scott, Virgil, John, Kayo, and Grandma have also disappeared" Alan cut her off and she frowned</p><p>"it's rather distressing, isn't it? I was wondering if sherbet and I could stay with you? at least until the avengers find Thanos and get everyone back"</p><p>"of course, I'll pick you up in a pod!" Gordon said and ran down to the hangers as Penelope hang up. Later once Penelope had arrived and Gordon and Alan had freshened up, they gathered in the lounge to discuss their next plan.</p><p>"so, what do we do now?" Alan wondered</p><p>"We keep dad's dream alive, we continue international rescue!" Gordon declared, he had given this a lot of thought on his way to Penelope's house, now that he was the oldest Tracy he knew that he was now in charge of international rescue</p><p>"with just the two of us?"</p><p>"I have a few people in mind that could help" Penelope offered with sherbet in her arms</p><p>"that would be a great help, but let's take a break, to recover" Gordon suggested and the others nodded and Gordon went to his dad's desk and contacted Col. Casey, but to their surprise, a man with a brown beard and who appeared to be in his late 30's answered instead</p><p>"Hello? this is Lieutenant Johnson, who is this?"</p><p>"This is Gordon of international rescue. where's Col. Casey ?"</p><p>"nice to meet you International rescue, unfortunately, Col. Casey disappeared along with a few hundred GDF soldiers"</p><p>"oh, do you know who else is missing?"</p><p>"No, we are currently organizing a census so we can get an idea of who's gone, how about you?"</p><p>"there's about 4 of us here, Lady Penelope, Brains our engineer, and Alan Tracy"</p><p>"I see, anyway what are your plans?"</p><p>"we're continuing international rescue, it's what our dad would have wanted," Alan said, looking down and Lit. Johnson looked at him with sympathy</p><p>"just the two of you?"</p><p>"no, I have a few people in mind that would be perfect for the job," Penelope said, and Lit. Johnson nodded</p><p>"we were wondering if you could use the rescue drone to handle any rescues while we get our crew sorted," Gordon said and Lit. Johnson looked thoughtful</p><p>"I'll see what I can do, but yes. I think we can do that" with that he signed off and Gordon looked at Alan and smiled</p><p>"well, I guess that's a start"</p><p>*5 YEARS LATER*</p><p>It had been 5 years since the 'snap' happened and people had slowly started to move on with their lives but never forgetting those that were lost. International Rescue had changed a lot since then. Captain Ridley O'Brannon had taken over residence in thunderbird 5 since she was the only other person EOS could tolerate, meanwhile Penelope had found two other people to pilot Thunderbird 1 &amp;2 their names were Shawn Porter and Blake Adams; both were exceptional pilots and had great instincts in the air and worked well together too, they had both know each other since grade school and had joined the Airforce together and had both lost their families in the 'Snap' and decided they wanted to help people. They had them have a go in the simulators to see which bird they would pilot, Shawn, piloted Thunderbird one, and Blake piloted Thunderbird 2, and together all 5 of them made a great team. She had also invited her niece Sophie to be their covert-ops and pilot Shadow.</p><p>But the biggest change was that their father Jeff Tracy had returned, apparently, the rocket he was saving 'the Zero-X' had shot him into space, and while Captain Marvel had flown off to save the Avengers that were stuck in space, she made managed to find their father in the Oort cloud and brought him home. Over the past 5 years, Alan had managed to graduate high school and had gotten a degree in Astrophysics and had grown significantly taller and the 23-year-old had matured a lot and was now currently engaged to Sophie and were currently deciding on the date.</p><p>Meanwhile, Gordon had gotten a degree in Hydrology along his degree in Oceanography and the 25-year-old was now one of the world's experts about water, both on land and the sea. While he had not grown in height he had grown in muscle, with Virgil no longer around he decided to become stronger so when his brothers returned he had some sort of advantage over them. But the biggest change was that he and Penelope decided to get married 3 years ago, they had a small wedding with only the island's residents and a few close friends where Jeff officiated and Alan was his best man, Sherbet was the ring bearer and both Shawn and Blake were there as they were now family. They had a daughter two years later, a beautiful baby girl that they named 'Michelle Lucy Tracy' where she had her mother's long wavy blond here, but had her father's mischievous amber eyes and everyone on the island adored her and Penelope was currently pregnant with their son.</p><p>One day, everyone was relaxing while Brains was fixing Thunderbird 2's engines after a Bush fire rescue and even Ridley decided to joined them, wanting to spend some time on the island and was currently having an arm wrestle with Shawn while Alan stared at Scott's portrait, it was a smaller version of the larger one as they had to replace them with new portraits, as it turned out; Blake was a fantastic painter, not as good as Virgil but he had the talent, he had painted new portraits of him, Shawn, Sophie and Ridley to replace Scott, Virgil, Kayo and John's. He was reluctant but Jeff, Gordon, and Alan had encouraged it as it symbolized their place in the team and the family. Blake came in from his morning run when he suddenly yelled in surprise, everyone turned and saw that Kayo was currently sitting on his back with his pins pinned behind him and Grandma Tracy standing over him.</p><p>"Kayo?" Alan choaked out, both women turned and did a double-take</p><p>"Alan? is that you?" Kayo whispered</p><p>"yeah"</p><p>"what are you doing here? aren't you meant to be on a rescue?"</p><p>"well, you see-"</p><p>"can you get off me please?" Blake demanded and Kayo blinked down at him as if she forgot he was there</p><p>"Kayo, get off him. you can trust him"</p><p>"How can you be sure?"</p><p>"Kayo, trust us" Alan pleaded and Kayo reluctantly got off Blake who then joined them on the couch</p><p>"Hello?" everyone gasped silently when they heard Scott's vice and his hologram appeared, he looked exactly the same when he disappeared "Tracy island? Thunderbird 5? can anyone hear me?"</p><p>"we-we read you Scott," Gordon said, his voice shaking from his spot on the floor where he was playing with Michelle, giving Penelope a break so she could take a nap</p><p>"Gordon?" Virgil asked, his hologram also appearing "where are you guys? weren't we in the middle of a rescue?"</p><p>"it's a long story," Alan said and both brother's turned in his direction</p><p>"Alan?"</p><p>"What happened with your voice?"</p><p>"we'll explain later, is John with you?" Alan asked but he was suddenly cut off by John"s hologram appearing</p><p>"Gordon, what have you done with my bird?" John demanded and Alan understood his confusion, over the past 5 years both brains and Ridley had found a way to modify Thunderbird 5 so it could pick up distress calls easier and show more detail when scanning underground, so they had built a new one and left the old one still orbiting space where it could be used if something went wrong with the new Thunderbird 5.</p><p>"John come down in the space elevator, Scott, Virgil hang tight. Alan will pick you up" Gordon said and cut off the transmission before they could ask any more questions, Alan shot off towards thunderbird one's launch tube and soon took off, he then turned towards black and Shawn "I hope you understand why I told Alan to go"</p><p>"It's fine, it because we would have made them suspicious, we get it" Shawn reassured him</p><p>"hey, if my family's, that could mean..." immediately realization dawned upon their faces and they took out their phones and called their families, going into the kitchen for some privacy, Kayo, and Grandma who was still suspicious of them followed; meanwhile, Gordon turned on the news to see if any others had come back</p><p>"...and today, the Avengers fought bravely against Thanos and managed to bring everyone who disappeared back during the snap, however, Tony Stark aka Iron Man made a great sacrifice so that we could have a peaceful future, many close friends are wishing him off if you would like to pay tribute go to this website..." Gordon turned the news off and contacted Col. Johnson, he had been a huge help over the past 5 years and had been promoted to Col. last year</p><p>"Gordon Tracy, I was waiting to hear from you" the man greeted him</p><p>"Good to see you too, I'm guessing you heard the news?"</p><p>"oh yeah, it's amazing now that everyone is back, your father's on his way back right now, in fact, he practically left the meeting even though it was only halfway through! unfortunately, this is my last day in this office, now that Col. Casey is back I'm going back to my base in Europe, but the good news is that I'm now second in command of the GDF!"</p><p>"congrats! you deserve it!" Gordon cheered</p><p>"thanks, call you another time" with that he signed off and Gordon sighed, Michelle waved a block in front of his face and he smiled and picked her up.</p><p>"Gordon?" Penelope's voice snapped I'm out of his thoughts, he turned around to see his beautiful wife with her huge tummy along with Sophie, according to Brains the baby was due to come any day now and they were both very excited "what's going on?"</p><p>"my brothers are back" was all he could say before Penelope enveloped him in a hug, suddenly her compactor chimed and Parker appeared when she opened it</p><p>"there you are m'lady, I was wondering where you were" Parker said, his blue eyes staring into hers</p><p>"I'm on Tracy island parker, come here immediately" she ordered him nicely</p><p>"right away m'lady" Parker said before signing off, soon they heard the roar of one's engines and both Shawn and Blake re-entered the room, looking very happy with Kayo and Grandma following but their eyes widened when they saw Penelope</p><p>"Penelope...are you..."</p><p>"Hey, you two" Gordon greeted the two males that just sat down "so are your families..."</p><p>"they"re back," Shawn said, still smiling</p><p>"you know, if you want to take a break to see your families again, you can," Gordon told them</p><p>"thanks, we will. but we'll wait until the introductions are over" Blake told him</p><p>"what about after?" Shawn asked "I mean, we only took over temporarily"</p><p>"depends, do you want to stay?" Penelope asked them, Grandma and Kayo stayed silent, still confused at what was going on</p><p>"maybe, we both really enjoyed being part of International Rescue, but we also want to get back into the airforce."</p><p>"well whatever you choose, just remember, you will always have a place in International Rescue" Gordon told them and they smiled in response, soon Alan along with Scott, Virgil, John, and Brains emerged who was still gaping at him as he was about the same height as Scott, they turned and did a double-take when they saw Gordon with Michelle and Penelope</p><p>"uhh, Gordon, who is that?" Virgil asked pointing at Michelle, Gordon stood up and walked towards them</p><p>"Michelle, this is your uncle Scott, uncle Virgil, and uncle John. say hi" Gordon used his hand and made Michelle wave at them while she giggled happily.</p><p>"you-you-we-we-uh-uh" Scott made random words, unable to get them out at which the two Tracy's laughed, suddenly Parker emerged and also started at Alan and Gordon.</p><p>"well, now that everyone is here. Let's talk" Gordon said and made his way to the couch followed by Alan and Brains, the remaining four looked at each other before dashing after them. Once everyone was settled, questions started to fly through the air</p><p>"what's going on?"</p><p>"Who are these people?"</p><p>"how do you know them?"</p><p>"this that your daughter Gordon?"</p><p>"ENOUGH!" Gordon yelled ceasing all questions and the lounge became silent once more, he then turned towards his two older and now one younger brother "what's the last thing you guys remember?"</p><p>"I remember us in New York, helping people who were trapped because of some attack, and then the world going black and waking up in the same spot but everything was fixed," Scott said, leaning one hand on his knee</p><p>"Scott, that was 5 years ago," Alan said quietly</p><p>"What?!" Virgil exclaimed</p><p>"it's true"</p><p>"you're playing a trick on us, aren't you?" Kayo accused</p><p>"look around you" Gordon said and the others looked around the room and noticed that the portraits had changed and Gordon and Alan both looked older than they remembered, they sighed in defeat</p><p>"ok, what happened for the past 5 years?" Scott asked</p><p>"well, after you disappeared, Penelope contacted Shawn and Blake and offered them a place on the team" both of them waved from where they were sitting on the couch "and they fitted perfectly into the role, I took over International Rescue and directed most of the missions and they went pretty well. We haven't heard from the Hood which means that he probably disappeared which means he's back (yay), the GDF got a temporary boss who did a fantastic job, Penelope and I got married, we had Michelle and have another one on the way..."</p><p>"Woah, Woah Woah, back up. So if what your saying is true, that means you're 25 now right?" John asked and Gordon nodded, he then turned towards Alan "that means you're now 23?" Alan also nodded "aaaarrrrggghhh! that means I'm the youngest now!" John moaned and Alan and Gordon laughed at their now youngest brother</p><p>"HA! I finally get to be an older brother!" Alan cheered while John wept and Scott and Virgil looked at them with disbelief</p><p>"what do you mean John?" Scott asked his sobbing brother</p><p>"well, since we weren't around for the past 5 years and ended up where we were before we disappeared looking exactly the same, it means we didn't age!"</p><p>"wait, that means...I'm younger than Gordon?!" Kayo said in disbelief, and everyone laughed at her reaction</p><p>"boys" a voice called out and they all stopped, staring at the stairs, meanwhile Gordon and Alan smirked</p><p>"we're up here dad!" Gordon called, and Jeff appeared looking rather amused at his other sons' reactions, meanwhile, they continued to stare at him, no even blinking. Scott was the first to move, he shakily stood up and walked towards the man who stood there patiently, he reached out a hand as if to test if he was really there and then wrapped his arms around his dad, tears falling down his face, he was soon joined by Virgil, John, Kayo and Grandma.</p><p>"How is this possible?" Virgil asked once they sat down again</p><p>"well, as it turns out that the Zero-x didn't explode, instead it shot dad into space" Alan explained while Gordon took Penelope to the infirmary because the baby was restless and Brains followed them, "but Captain Marvel found him while searching for the other Avengers and brought him here"</p><p>"Wow," John said in amazement, suddenly they heard Gordon shouting "the baby"s here!" they all ran towards the infirmary where Penelope was holding a crying baby wrapped in a cloth from what they could tell he had blonde hair but his mother's sapphire blue eyes.</p><p>"dad, meet your new grandson, Anderson Jefferson Tracy" Gordon introduced them to the newest member of the Tracy clan and they awwed at how adorable he was, at this point, Blake and Shawn decided to leave.</p><p>"uhh, Gordon, we would like to leave now. see our families" Shawn said and Gordon nodded</p><p>"ok, thanks for all your help for the past 5 years"</p><p>"no problem, is it really alright if we come back?" Blake asked</p><p>"of course," Jeff said, "you'll always have a place on this team" they nodded their thanks and Parker offered to drive them home in FAB1, once they left the remaining Tracy's decided what to do next.</p><p>"so, what now?" alan wondered</p><p>"we continue what we do best Allie, save people," Gordon said as it was obvious</p><p>"I know, but Scott, Virgil, Kayo, and John have been missing for 5 years and technology has improved a lot since then"</p><p>"oh yeah, that reminds me. who changed 5?" John demanded</p><p>"that would be me" Ridley raised her hand and John stared at her "EOS gave me permission once she heard about the new upgrades Brains had, we've built a new Thunderbird 5 and the old one or the first one is used as a backup in case anything goes wrong with the first one. They've really helped us in rescues as we get more detail when scanning underground"</p><p>"oh" was all John could say before EOS's avatar appeared</p><p>"John, I'm very glad to see that you're back," EOS's voice said</p><p>"EOS? how did you get here?"</p><p>"easy, she simply moved her main process here so she can help both here and up in Thunderbird 5, she's also much more social now" Alan explained</p><p>"oh"</p><p>"Hey, how about we go see your birds? Brains has upgraded them over the past few years" Gordon suggested</p><p>"ok, sure" Scott agreed and followed Alan to the silos while Gordon, Jeff and Grandma stayed behind, Alan was currently holding hands with Sophie which his brothers' immediately noticed "hey Alan, is that your girlfriend?"</p><p>"no, this is my fiancee, Sophie. She's Penelope's niece" Alan responded with a smug look while his brothers' stared at him with wide mouths</p><p>"so wait, if Penelope married Gordon, does that mean she's now Penelope Tracy?" Virgil asked as they went down the elevator</p><p>"Nah, she decided on a hyphen, so she's now 'Penelope Creighton-ward Tracy" they finally arrived at the silos and walked towards the thunderbirds, although they had already seen Thunderbird 1 they were too busy focusing on how alan changed that they didn't pay too much attention to any changes. Thunderbird 1 was now much sleeker and had engines that could reach up to Mach 20. Thunderbird 2 hadn't changed much but was now a bit less bulky and could now carry loads up to 80 tonnes, Thunderbird shadow was now thinner and her engines were much more silent. The brothers' stared at their birds while Alan brought up the design for the new Thunderbird 5 which had the same design as the old one but had much more powerful cameras and was shorter than the last.</p><p>"wow" was all they could say and Alan got a kick at their expression "come on, let's head up back. You can reunite with your birds later" they followed him back to the lounge where the others were waiting</p><p>"so, what you think of your birds?"Gordon asked holding his newborn son in his arms while grandma was holding Michelle</p><p>"they're amazing," Virgil said as they gathered around their father's desk</p><p>"I just finished talking to Col. Casey, she's agreed to put out the rescue bots until you four get caught up with technology," Jeff told them</p><p>"Are you sure? I mean we can get back out there, we may have been gone for 5 years but it only feels like a minute" Scott protested</p><p>"relax Scott, brains fixed up the bots so that they're much more efficient now, but there's only so much technology can do," Gordon told him</p><p>"he's right, besides don't you want more time with your old man?" Jeff asked teasingly</p><p>"well, yeah. but I mean..." Scott rubbed the back of his head</p><p>"Scott" John cut in "it may not be the worst idea to have a break, I mean we've been gone for five years and Gordon and Alan have changed a lot since then"</p><p>"John's right" Virgil added, "besides, when was the last time we had some family time?"</p><p>Scott eventually nodded and smiled "alright, what should we do first?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm ending this here because I don't really know how to continue this, plus I think it ends happily here unless you have an idea then go ahead and add to it. also, this is the most I've ever I've only ever written more than 2k per chapter and this is my first time writing 4k in just one shot. yay!</p><p>And if you're wondering why I decided to have a second thunderbird 5 well because I thought that since I decided this takes place in season 3 and season 1 takes place in 2060 or around there, and each season is 3 years and all that crap, so I figured that technology in 2060 or 2070 would have improved a lot and it would be too complicated to put these new upgrades in Thunderbird 5 while it was operational so thus why there is a second Thunderbird 5.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>